Historias de Piratas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Puerto al que iba puerto en el que estaba, ¿Tenia que encontrarselo en todos lados? AntonioxArthur


Historias de piratas

Le tenía hasta los huevos, no podía pasear tranquilamente por ningún puerto sin encontrársele, y por supuesto ahora no era la excepción. Miro al frente cruzado de brazos, se había quitado su ropa de capitán y parecía un marinero más, pero como no quedarse vigilando si el rubio estaba ahí, pavoneándose con dos mujeres, prostitutas seguramente y enseñando las joyas que le había quitado.

Le miro de arriba abajo, le encantaría coger esos pendientes y tirar de ellos hasta rajarle las orejas, sentir su sangre corriendo por su mano seria casi tan bueno como sentirle entre sus piernas.

¡ALTO, ALTO, ALTO! El NO acababa de pensar eso, quería decir que sería tan bueno como sentirle encima suya…. ¡No! Antonio, tranquilo, tu mente te traiciona a ti no te pone el idiota de Arth… ¡Kirkland! No, ese estúpido pirata con su oro, su ropa ajustada y esos tacones no te pone para nada… mierda.

Estaba muy cabreado, así que reacciono a sus impulsos, camino con prisa acercándose al ingles que pareció verle enseguida y le sonrió. Cuando Antonio llego no se contuvo, aparto a las dos mujeres de un empujón sin importarle sus protestas y cogió a Arthur del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello arrastrándole.

-Vaya capitán ¿está ansioso por repetir lo que paso la última vez en mi camarote?

-Cállate pedazo de mierda- no le importaban las miradas de los que se encontraban en el puerto, tenía un objetivo claro. Llego a un callejón donde empotro al pirata contra una pared- ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Es un puerto, hago lo que normalmente se hace en ellos, abastecerse.

-¿Tienes que seguirme a cada puñetero sitio que voy?

-Que tenga un culo excelente no quiere decir que sea el centro de mi universo- se acerco agarrando fuertemente dicha parte del cuerpo del español- aunque con gusto le dejaría ser el centro de mi vida sexual.

-Eres insoportable-dijo apartando al ingles de un manotazo.

-Si no recuerdo mal fue usted quien me trajo hasta aquí, ¿puede que con un motivo bastante claro?

Le sonrió como solo el sabia sonreírle, maldito ingles y sus malditas sonrisas. Arthur detecto el cambio de expresión del castaño y se le acerco por la espalda escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Me has echado de menos capitán?

El contacto de los labios del ingles sobre su piel fue suficiente para hacerle perderse en su mente, odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre él. Al no encontrar resistencia el rubio iba aumentando las caricias haciéndolas más intimas. Una caricia sobre su capital fue suficiente para hacer que Antonio volviese a la realidad, se deshizo de los brazos del rubio dándole un empujón.

Arthur trastabillo hasta resbalar con la madera provocando su caída del muelle al agua, cuando el agua le rodeo entro en pánico, no sabía nadar. El español se acerco al borde curioso, le oía chapotear, un ruido nada común para estar nadando, pero al asomarse descubrió que no nadaba, se estaba hundiendo.

-¿Qué mierda de pirata no sabe nadar? – se quito las botas lanzándose al agua.

Abrió los ojos dentro del agua buscando al pirata que flotaba con toda su ropa y sus joyas, con tantas cosas había acabado por hundirse más rápido. Nado hacia el pasándole un brazo por debajo de las axilas y nadando hacia arriba. Una vez en la superficie nado hasta la playa cercana al puerto la cual estaba desierta. Arrastro al pirata hasta apartarle de la orilla y se inclino sobre él, no tardo en percibir la falta de respiración del rubio.

-Te odio.

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de empezar a hacerle el boca a boca, por una parte si se muriese le dejaría en paz, pero no podía evitar pensar en todas las personas que perderían a su nación y se sentirían confusas… y por supuesto en que ya no tendría con quien meterse, a pesar de todo le había cogido cariño. Se aparto cuando comenzó a toser expulsando el agua de sus pulmones y cambiándola por aire. Abrió los ojos desorientado y fijo su vista en el castaño.

-No sabes nadar – sentencio el castaño. Las cejas del ingles se arrugaron mostrando la molestia que sentía.

-Muchos marineros no saben nadar- rebatió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-No estamos hablando de marineros, estamos hablando de que TÚ no sabes nadar.

A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada que aumento al ver la cara del ingles ponerse tan roja como un tomate. Se tumbo en la arena sin parar de reír, cosa que Arthur aprovecho para ponerse encima y colocarle una daga en la garganta provocando el paro instantáneo de la risa del español.

-Dile esto a alguien y serás comida para peces- amenazo apretando el cuchillo contra su cuello.

Antonio volvió a sonreír, esta vez más relajadamente. Alzo las manos cogiendo las mejillas del ingles y estirándolas.

-No eres tan malo como pareces, quizá en un par de siglos podamos ser amigos.

-Antes beberé leche que Ron- se levanto dejando al castaño tumbado, pero pensando en sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse mientras el español se sentaba en la arena mirando al mar- Gracias.

Sin esperar respuesta se marcho dejándole solo con el mar y el viento chocando contra él, empezaba a oscurecer y la ropa mojada no le daba nada de calor, miro el camino por donde había marchado el ingles, si, en unos siglos no sería tan mal tipo.

-Eh idiota de los tomates, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Antonio se sobresalto mirando la cara molesta de quien le había hablado. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos mirando el mar, ya no era un gran imperio y el rubio hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un pirata, todo se había tranquilizado y ahora podían disfrutar juntos de un paseo por sus playas.

-Lo siento, estaba recordando algo gracioso-Arthur alzo una ceja interrogante.

-¿El qué?- pregunto molesto, ¿que era tan importante para no prestarle atención cuando le hablaba? Era un maleducado.

-En una historia que paso hace tiempo, sobre un pirata que no sabía nadar.

El rojo tiño completamente el rostro del ingles que se soltó de la mano española empezando a caminar a toda prisa, sabía bien quién era ese pirata. Riendo Antonio le siguió hasta alcanzarle y abrazarle por la espalda.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso- dijo simplemente el ingles.

-Y ya no eres un pirata- contesto acariciando el cuello del rubio con sus labios.

-Tampoco somos amigos.

-No, porque no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

El tiempo lo cura todo, modifica lo que ya existe, ellos no eran una excepción, en aquella misma playa donde Antonio le había salvado la vida ahora le besaba trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él. Si le preguntaran que era lo que más le gustaba de no seguir siendo un pirata Arthur respondería sin dudar, Antonio.

Fin


End file.
